


Incognito

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku meets a new girl from Texas named Lillian Martin and there's just something about her that draws him in.





	Incognito

 

The week after the Game brought a lazy Sunday. Neku slept for eight hours, got out of bed to pee, and went back despite being hungry. He stayed in bed a bit longer before finally ordering take out. There wasn’t a reason to change out of his pajamas, and he ate ramen while sitting near the window. It wasn’t much of a view, since he was in a section of the city filled with apartment buildings, but he could see people living their lives as best as they could.

After his meal, Neku set out his school uniform. He made sure it was neat and pressed, and he shined his black shoes before deciding to do something with his hair. It was unevenly cut and stuck out at odd angles even without moose or styling gel. He washed it in the sink and brushed it with a part in the middle of his scalp. Taking a pair of scissors, he trimmed the entire bob of hair even with his chin.

It looked weird.

He took a shower to rinse the hair off before sliding into another pair of pajamas. It was only six in the evening but he was exhausted from three weeks in Hell.

Tomorrow he would start his life over.

\---

School was…school.

Nothing much had changed in his schedule or in the people around him, but his perception of people and the world around him had. He smiled and waved at classmates, nodded to people he didn’t often talk to, and he high fived his best friend at the end of the stairs. They were near the lockers, chatting up a girl who had similar features to Neku-bright orange hair and blue eyes. She giggled and left as soon as Neku started talking to his friend, and the two of them discussed the upcoming day.

In the middle of their conversation, Neku noticed a girl standing down the hall. She was staring at a bulletin board as if lost, one hand to her chin. The second she noticed Neku staring, she turned to smile and wave with a tilt of her head.

“Who the heck is that?” Nemui-a pet name for Neku’s friend as he slept a lot-asked with a frown. “Shit, why do girls get hotter and hotter? I can’t decide.”

“Heh. This is why you’re single. You’re looking with your eyes,” Neku tapped his temple before pointing to his chest, “not your heart. I’m going to see if she needs help.”

“Yeah, yeah. Leave a lonely guy hanging.”

Neku snorted. He smacked Nemui on the back of the head as the boy laughed.

It didn’t take but a few, quick steps to close the distance between the new girl and him. She was shy with a blush on her freckled cheeks, and her eyes were oddly familiar. Neku did a once over, noticing she wore a pin on her lapel that denoted she was new and in his class. The uniform hugged her body, but it was clear she needed to gain weight. Around her wrist was a jingling charm bracelet, and sparkling at her curved ears was a simple pair of diamond studs.

“Hey,” Neku offered his hand, “I’m Neku Sakuraba. I think you’re in my class. What’s your name?”

“Thank goodness. I thought I would be lost. I’m-“ the girl paused, glanced around the hall, and sighed, “nervous. Very nervous.”

Neku laughed. “I can’t call you that.”

“Oh, forgive me,” she giggled, cheeks flushing. It was a bright contrast to her wavy blonde hair and green tea eyes. “My name is Lillian Martin. I come from Texas. It’s-“

“Holy shit,” Neku whispered, “is it true they’ve got a gun in every house?”

“Considering I have not been into each house, I could not verify the fact. I do, however, have one back home and I am quite adept at target shooting. I wasn’t able to bring it with me.”

“Yeah, Japan is kinda iffy on those things,” Neku said, scratching his neck. He was still unsure how Joshua, Uzuki, and Sho all had pistols. “So, uh, do you need help?”

Lillian dug in her satchel. A small charm of Cinnamoroll bounced against the leather from one of the many zippered pockets. She pulled a stack of papers out, managed to drop most of them, and yelped when they scattered about.

“Here, let me,” Neku offered. He knelt down to collect the papers and he noticed most were in English or German. “You know German?”

“Mm. My grandfather lives in Straubing. You could say my DNA has been more places than I.”

Neku laughed. He put the papers back in Lillian’s bag before taking it from her. “I’ll show you where the classroom is and if I can, I’ll get a pass to show you around the school. The teacher is usually pretty chill so long as I get my work done.”

“Oh? Wonderful. Lead on, Mr. Escort.”

He froze.

“Did I say something wrong?” Lillian tilted her head. “Was I rude?”

“N-no. You just…you remind me of someone I know. You’re not him, obviously, but…yeah. It was a bad break and I wish I could see him.”

For some reason, Lillian pecked him on the cheek when no one was looking. “I am certain he would love to see you again. You’re too kind to take a new girl under your wing without flirting. I cannot tell you how many boys have leered at me. I don’t even have breasts.”

“It’s the hips,” Neku said without thinking. “I mean, for the guys. I don’t care about hips. I don’t care about anything. It’s not important. I mean, it’s not-I mean, I like legs. I mean! Uh, yeah…”

Lillian smiled sweetly. “I happen to like hearts.”

“Heh. Yeah. Uh,” he laughed nervously. “C’mon, it’s upstairs.”

There was something weird about Lillian. Something drew Neku in like the proverbial spider in a shimmering, soft web. He couldn’t help but glance at her in his peripheral vision, and though she seemed completely normal-if not a bit culture shocked-something was off. Neku didn’t want to say anything lest he frighten the poor American. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to his class. The school was much smaller than a traditional one, and there were many class levels on one floor.

“And this is us,” he said, waving an arm. Several people smiled at him, but the nano-second they saw fresh meat, they attacked.

_Oh, who did your hair?_

_Oh, is that the limited edition Sanrio charm bracelet?_

_Oh, you’re from America! How awesome!_

_Oh, wow, you’re hot._

_Oh, look at her stockings! So fresh!_

Neku didn’t leave her side. She shrunk into it as if to hide and eventually Neku waved everyone off. “C’mon, guys, she’s new. Give it time.”

“Sakuraba, are you dating her or something?” Nemui punched him in the arm. “No fair. I call dibs on all the hot ladies in our grade.”

“That’s why none of the ladies will date you,” said one of the more popular girls. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and hmphed before turning away. There was a small group who kept by her side no matter the situation, and they hung on her every word.

Lillian made a face-eyes narrowing imperceptibly while she pursed her lips-and continued to stare at the girl as if questioning her existence.

“You okay?” Nemui poked her in the shoulder. “You look uh, a little pissed.”

“Good heavens, no. I’m confused as to how she has so many friends when she’s the one posting all of those lies on the school’s Facebook page.”

The revelation made Neku flinch. How the hell’d she know about that? Had she researched the students or something? His look of confusion must have tipped her off, as she tilted her head and tapped a finger to her chin.

“Sakuraba, are you upset? I only spoke the truth,” she said, voice filled with her strong will. Lillian’s hand curled in the air and she drew the back of it down Neku’s hair. “I like what you’ve done with your hair. How do you keep it soft?”

Something in the way she spoke made Neku forget about the off-handed comment. He brushed his fingers through the short cropped hair and smiled. “I use baby shampoo. It’s nothing serious.”

“I can tell. Might I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you call him Nemui?”

The boy’s eyes widened. He glanced between Neku and Lillian. “It’s a stupid nickname Sakuraba gave me back in kindergarten. We weren’t friends back then. He was kind of an asshole.”

“He falls asleep a lot,” Neku explained as he hooked his arm around Nemui’s neck to give him a good rub to the head with his knuckles. “Though it’s really cool that even if he’s asleep he can keep up in class.”

Nemui laughed and tugged his head free before smoothing out his silvery, almost blue tinted hair. “The trick is to stay just this side of awake. Before falling asleep, read the first and last word of each paragraph, and when the teacher calls on you, look for those words.”

“How wonderful.” Lillian glanced at her watch. “Oh, class will begin soon. I need to freshen up. The bathroom is down the hall, correct? I saw it when we came up the stairs.”

“Yeah. Just hurry back. You’ll be introduced to the class. Sit next to me, okay?” Neku gave her a playfully supportive grin. “Go on.”

Lillian bowed politely and trotted off while Neku watched her. “She’s neat, huh?”

“Huh? Yeah. She’s pretty cool. Speaking of, look at this…”

\---

Again, school was school. It started with a bang and ended with a sigh. Neku couldn’t remember the last time he had _enjoyed_ learning, but today was a rather interesting experience. He understood the concepts they were teaching. He loved math before the Game, and now he felt like it was the only language that made sense. History had new meaning as each fact absorbed into his brain and became Joshua-jargon. The voice of his friend and partner repeated facts in such a way that he couldn’t forget them. English was difficult, but his new friend Lillian promised to show him some tips after school if he would be a dear and give her some prior class notes.

Sitting next to someone who didn’t fall asleep the entire day was nice. He helped Lillian integrate into the class and Lillian helped him understand things he couldn’t immediately grasp. They shared lunch with Nemui and they left class together, talking amicably about how different Texas was from Shibuya.

Neku felt emboldened and he asked, point blank, “would you like to go to Sunshine with me?”

“Sunshine? Oh, the burger joint, yes. I hear it’s quite good. Perhaps you will walk me home after. I’m staying with an uncle. Mother and Father weren’t able to come.”

There was that phrasing. Lillian sounded far too much like Joshua.

“Ah. Neat. My dad’s usually staying at the office. He’s an architect and he’s a fun guy to be around, but I think he avoids home because of me. Shiro loves me. I know he does. But I look too much like Mom. She was from America, too. That’s where I got the crazy hair and eyes.”

Lillian giggled. “I think they’re beautiful.”

“Says the Texan.”

“Does my opinion not matter?” She gave a coy smile. “Really, Sakuraba.”

“You can call me Neku.”

She lit up like a kid on Christmas. “Really? Does it mean we’re friends?”

“Yeah. I don’t talk to people I don’t like. You’re interesting. I’d like to get to know you more. Also,” he paused, placing an arm in front of Lillian, “you have to be careful at the Scramble.”

They stood in front of the blinking lights in a crowd begging to just get on with things. Neku kept his hand in front of Lillian, and she turned a deeper shade of red. It was adorable how shy she was. But Neku still couldn’t kick the nagging feeling that it had to be Joshua in disguise.

“Thank you, Neku. You’re far too kind.”

“Don’t mention it.” He took her hand as the light changed and they stepped onto the crosswalk surrounded by people having their own conversations. “I have some friends I’d like you to meet. We’re going to meet up this next Sunday at Hachiko.”

“Should I be jealous?” She teased.

Neku knew it was a stupid thing to say but his mouth worked faster than his brain. “I think they should be jealous of you.”

The words made Lillian freeze. She stared at Neku with wide eyes.

“Shit, I mean,” he tugged her along, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright. I suppose I have an odd effect on people. Do you want to know a secret?” She wrapped an arm around Neku’s as if they were going steady.

It didn’t bother him at all. It actually felt nice, and it reminded him of being with Shiki. He led Lillian to the Sunshine Stationside and held the door open for her. Smiling, she entered and stood at one end of the counter to marvel at the menu.

“What do you recommend, Sakur-Neku. What do you recommend, _Neku_?”

“I like the nuggets,” he said without pause. “I bet you’re a chocolate shake and fry type of person.”

“Ooh, add an apple pie and I’m sold. I should probably eat more than that,” she sighed. “Excuse me, ma’am? I’m ready to order. I would like to get two double cheeseburgers, an order of onion rings, a chocolate shake, and an apple pie.”

“Oh, are you together?” The cashier said with a frozen smile.

Lillian looked confused. “No.”

“Wait,” Neku coughed, “you’re…all of that’s…you?”

The girl tilted her head in that adorable way that made Neku shiver. “Why? Is it not enough? Ah! You’re right. I forgot to get fries.”

Neku blinked, completely thrown. “Uh. Wow.”

“I’ll pay for yours,” she offered. “Father and Mother are well off.”

“S-sure. I’ll have a box of nuggets, some fries, and a coke.”

The cashier rang them up, handed Lillian her change, and didn’t once stray from her look of suspicion at Lillian’s small stature. She brought the big meal out minutes later and Lillian grinned widely as she thanked the young woman.

Taking the tray, Neku held it out of Lillian’s reach when she tried to carry it to the table. “Ah, ah. The Sakuraba men are nothing if not polite. You’re a tender lady.”

“Ha!” Lillian half-snorted. “I am not a tender lady.”

Neku put the tray down at the back corner booth. He plunked down and began to divvy up the food between the two of them. “So, tell me your little secret.”

“In due time, Neku. Why not guess?” She unwrapped one of the double cheeseburgers and sank her teeth into it like a starving child. Within three bites the burger was gone, and she’d moved onto the onion rings dripping with ketchup. “I’ll give you a hint.”

Taking a bite of a nugget, Neku shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Aw, no fun. Okay,” she swallowed a long drink of shake, “I know who the famous CAT is.”

“Ha! I’ve got the same secret.”

Lillian laughed. “But you don’t know the best part.”

He continued eating, raising an eyebrow as a response.

“CAT happens to be my Uncle.”

It was in that moment Neku knew what it felt like to inhale a fry into his lungs.

\---

The unlikely friendship Neku had struck with Lillian was a nice distraction from the worries of life and the fact that he could only see his Game friends on Sundays. Lillian would take him to the park, the arcade, to Molco for a Tin Pin contest, to various restaurants where she ate enough to feed an army, and even to a couple shrines in the area. She was full of historical knowledge, and since Neku enjoyed learning, he absorbed what he could. The kids at school teased them about being in a relationship, but Neku wasn’t one for dating and Lillian didn’t seem the type to care.

Days flowed into days, weeks into weeks, and months into months. It was Winter before they knew it and Shibuya was having quite the cold snap. Neku needed to update his wardrobe with warm clothes, and he set up a meeting with Shiki and Eri to pick out the latest fashions. He had a bit of extra pocket money from his dad to buy things he needed. Before he would have saved it since he didn’t go shopping, but since he’d come back, it was enjoyable to shop with friends.

He decided to take Lillian with him. She’d met up with the others in the past and had spent most of her time talking to Rhyme in a motherly way. It was clear she loved the little girl like a sister, and she often took Rhyme to the arcade and out to eat with the blessing of her older brother. Rhyme wasn’t interested in clothes as much as the others were, and she stayed home to study.

Neku still felt horrible that she’d lost her entrance fee, but it seemed she didn’t care. The loss of her dreams hadn’t deterred her, and she focused on making her future a bright one.

A quarter past twelve found Neku at Hachiko. The first person to arrive was Shiki, and they talked at length about the projects she was working on. Eri came next, out of breath from running. After another fifteen minutes of chatting, Lillian appeared from the crowd. She walked with a grace Neku couldn’t describe, and she smiled as sweet as sugar before bowing.

“Thank you for inviting me,” she said. “Hello, Shiki. Hello, Eri. Are you doing well?”

Eri’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, my God. Are you seriously wearing a sweater from two years ago? Lillian, I thought we talked about this. You’ve got to keep up with the times.”

She laughed behind her hand. “Eri, you’re one to talk. You’ve got boots from last season.”

“Don’t go insulting my boots.” Though she sounded affronted, she wasn’t. “They’re still in.”

“Guys, guys,” Shiki interjected quietly, “we have our own tastes. Lillian likes to blend into the crowd and you like to stand out. There isn’t anything wrong with it.”

Neku felt a burst of conversation vomit up from his throat before he could stop himself. “Says the girl with the coke bottle glasses.”

“Ouch,” Shiki said. “You’re being rude, Neku. Don’t make me fix your button again.”

It was code. She used it frequently to tease Neku.

“Alright, children.” Lillian clapped her hands. “We need to get this trip underway. Where would you like to go first? We are close to 10-4, and though I’m not fond of the stores therein, Mus Rattus is having a sale on socks and casual shirts. I hear they also released a series of adorable jumpers.”

“I can’t pull off jumpers,” Eri said. “I’m too tall. You’ve got the frame for it.”

Lillian smiled. “Of course. I’m the perfect petit blonde.”

“Ladies,” Neku laughed as he put a hand on Lillian’s shoulder, “talk later, shop now.”

The three girls agreed and they headed off with Neku in the back. He didn’t do much shopping, but he loved being around the fashion conscious. Shiki would give him clothes to try on, and Eri would argue about colors and styles. It was comforting to be in the middle of a boisterous group.

He must have had a strange look on his face, as Lillian tilted her head.

“You look happy.”

Neku nodded once. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

There was a glint of peacefulness in Lillian’s gaze. “I am glad you are happy, Neku. It makes me happy to have those around me be happy.”

“I’m glad you’re glad,” he said. He looked up at the fashions on the wall and was caught by a brown jumper and a shirt. The jumper would be perfect with Lillian’s skin tone, and the shirt coming with it was in vintage children’s style. There were bunnies and balloons on it, and he waved one of the shopkeepers over to get it down from the top rack. He handed it to Lillian.

“You’ll look cute. I just know it.”

Lillian’s expression softened until Neku was certain she was going to cry happy tears. “You are amazing, Neku Sakuraba. To go through so much and still be an influence for good.”

What? What did she mean by that? He hadn’t told her about his previous life or about the Game. Lillian would say weird shit like that, and he never understood how she just knew people’s memories and feelings enough to be spot on.

Maybe she was psychic. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was a little discomforting.

“I’ll try it on,” she said, breaking Neku from his thoughts. “It looks like Shiki found something for you to wear.”

He turned to see Shiki waving at him to join her. Before he left Lillian, he leaned in, pecked her cheek, and smiled. “You’re the amazing one.”

Eyes wide, she turned a darker shade of pink. “T-thank you, Neku.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said before walking off.

It didn’t feel wrong.

\---

The air was blustery and cold, and the stronger the wind, the tighter Joshua held to his coat. Wearing a skirt was a horrible idea, but he had to remain hidden until safe behind the door of the WildKat. The bell chimed as it always did, and once the door closed behind him, the city streets turned to a faded moment trapped in time. Joshua shivered and hopped up onto one of the bar stools to lean on the counter and release a handful of swears.

Sanae was in the back, but he came around the corner with a tray of hot coffee and warm, freshly baked cinnamon rolls. He said nothing as he set the tray in front of Joshua. It was quiet and calm in the café and Joshua breathed in the scent of sweet things before diving into the food. He ate at least six cinnamon rolls before downing two cups of coffee in succession.

“So,” the barista finally spoke, “how’s tha body holdin’ up?”

“The amount of calories I need in a day are steadily getting higher. Eventually I won’t be able to keep my power at bay and I will need to lose contact with Neku. It’s unfortunate. I enjoy his company far too much to give up, but my hands are tied.”

“Perhaps it’s fer tha best.”

Glancing up from his third cup of coffee, Joshua stared at the Producer. He hadn’t noticed until now that Sanae was in a sweatshirt and jeans. The shirt said “Meowy Christmas” on it, and had an overly cartooned cat embroidered on his chest.  Instead of the mess of spiky hair Sanae usually had, it was smoothed back and put into a long ponytail.

“Oh? Are you slumming it today?”

“Nah, kiddo. I’m just feelin’ a bit relaxed. Ain’t got much ta do outside of paperwork, an’ it’s that time of year my paints get sticky.” Sanae sat down on the opposite side of the counter. “How’s Phones been holdin’ up since tha Game?”

“He’s…” Joshua closed his eyes. He could see the brilliant smile and bright eyes of his once proxy. “Neku is Neku. He’s a beautiful soul, Sanae. I wish I could keep him. There is so much potential in his heart and I want to see it blossom. Speaking of, Rhyme is doing well.”

“I’m glad. She had it rough,” Sanae said. He poured a cup of coffee and sipped at it. “Cold out there, ain’t it?”

“It isn’t my fault Shibuya is angry at my lack of attention to her.”

“Yeah, it kinda is.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “I cannot help it. If things continue on their course, Lillian will be returning to Texas within a week, and the city will return to her happy self.”

“You know,” the barista leaned on his hands, “you could petition the court.”

“And when I do not age as Neku does, what then? Do I watch him fade away as a star would? Could I bear to hold his wrinkled hand in mine while he takes his last breath? If I am there, he will not seek out further companionship and I might be the reason he does not bear children.” Joshua placed his chin on the counter. “I am afraid I must let him go.”

Sanae gave a heavy sigh. “Sorry, kiddo.”

“It isn’t your fault I fell in love with a Player.”

The barista began to stroke Joshua’s hair. It was a fatherly, loving touch, and Joshua closed his eyes as it soothed his soul. He felt tears in his eyes and a catch in his throat, but he didn’t want to look like a fool. However, Sanae never let him ignore his emotions, and soon he was guided to let it out.

Joshua hadn’t cried in quite some time. It felt strange to do so, but his heart hurt. Neku was his friend and the reason the city-and he-were thriving. How could he be asked to let go of the one person he loved more than the city?

“Hey, shh,” Sanae came around the counter to hold Joshua as he had many times as a child, “Joshua, shh. It’s alright. I promise.”

“You can’t promise,” he whimpered. “You can’t promise.”

The arms embracing him held tight. Sanae kissed the top of Joshua’s head and rocked him just enough to make him feel calm. It didn’t hurt as much as it had, but there was still pain in his heart.

There would be no happy ending.

“I suppose, it would be better to tear the bandage off as quickly as possible,” he whispered into Sanae’s chest. The barista smelled like cotton and cream. “You can let me go.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Stepping back, Sanae smiled. “I love ya, kid.”

“I love you,” he replied, wiping his eyes. His body shifted into light as he let the rouse fall away. Lillian was no more. Her blonde hair turned silver, her green eyes turned purple, and her slender form gave way to the somewhat pudgy tummy and thighs Joshua usually hid under glamour and clothing. Joshua took his phone and sent a text from the phone number he’d been pretending was Lillian’s.

_My father’s transfer is no longer international, and we are returning to the states. We will settle in Vermont, I am sure.  I hate to leave you without saying goodbye. Once I get home I will send you a care package with all sorts of goodies. We can stay friends, can’t we?_

The message shwooped. Joshua stared at the screen.

Fwip, and a reply popped up, followed by three more.

_Shit. That sucks. I guess it can’t be helped, right? I’ll keep in touch with you. Do you have an email? We could send each other stupid pictures on social media. Ah, shit, you don’t use that, do you? Well, I’ll email you anyway. Tell me when you get home and I’ll send you a package, too! I know how much you love those little keychains and stuff. Shiki and Eri will send something, too, I’m sure. Oh, and Rhyme will need to email you also because she likes you a lot. If you don’t, Beat will fly to America and punch you in the gut._

Joshua laughed. He sniffled, wiped at his eyes some more, and giggled.

_Goodness. I wouldn’t want Beat to hit a lady. I would come to meet you but I’m packing and I’m afraid I wouldn’t be much of a conversationalist._

Beep boop.

_I understand. Hey, you know, I wish you could have met Joshua. He’s so much like you._

He squeezed the phone.

_I am sure one day we will meet._

There were no more messages after. Joshua watched the screen for almost half an hour before finally putting the phone into his pocket. He hopped down from the stool and went to the door, pausing to glance at Sanae over his shoulder.

His adoptive father smiled bittersweetly. “I’m sorry, kiddo.”

“Yes. So am I,” he said, and with a ding of the bell he entered the world once more, alone.

\---

Two weeks passed. Joshua received a message from Neku to Lillian about getting her address to send the care package to. He described the wonderful things in the box-orange cream pocky sticks, panda cookies, Cinnamoroll keychains and socks, and a variety of other silly things. Eventually, Joshua would need to make up an address, and he fibbed in his message.

_I don’t have a firm address yet._

Neku’s response was immediate.

_Well, you know, I could just leave it at the sewer._

A sick punch to the gut and Joshua burped. He began to tremble.

_What do you mean, Neku?_

The phone purred at the reply.

_Turn your ass around. I see you standing there and it’s not cool._

Joshua had been in the middle of the crossing at the time Neku had begun to text him. He was on his way to Pegaso to get a watch repaired. Instead of sending a coy message back to Neku, he slowly turned to see the boy standing in a crowd, waving. Neku was in the coat they’d picked out-a Burberry number with large, wooden buttons-and the look on his face was one of wry amusement.

The phone beeped and vibrated.

_Did you really think I was that fucking stupid that I wouldn’t put two and two together?_

He didn’t move.

_Not to mention, I go to see Mr. H every other week for tutoring._

Shit.

 _And,_ the text continued as Neku walked forward, _you’ve got this mole on your face that you don’t see but I do. It’s just under your left eye._

Joshua started to walk backwards, one hand to his cheek.

Neku was in vocal range. He put his phone into the deep pocket of the coat. “It took me like, a week after you supposedly left to realize what an idiot I was. You called me Mr. Escort. You knew things you shouldn’t. You knew CAT-only two people I know have that knowledge. The way you shopped for clothes…the way you talked…the way you just disappeared…it all made sense.”

“I’m afraid-“

“Don’t be. Look, I don’t care, alright? You’re the top dog of Shibuya. Congratulations. We are going to be friends until I kick the bucket.”

“It isn’t right, Neku. I shouldn’t be in your life.”

“Well, you should of thought about that before.” Neku reached out to cup his hand on Joshua’s windburned cheek. “I lied about the mole.”

“I was very methodical in my detailing.”

“Yeah, you’re nothing if not thorough.” Neku pulled away and put his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t bring your package either. It’s home. You’re going to come home with me after you do your watch thing.”

“How do you know I came here to fix a watch?”

“There you go again,” Neku flicked him in the forehead, “assuming I’m an idiot. You’ve always had a Pegaso watch. It’s inscribed on the back, and it has two diamonds-one in each hand. The only reason you go to Pegaso is to get it fixed.”

Joshua sighed. His breath twisted like a dragon’s. “You are much more aware than I believed. However, Neku, it isn’t right.”

Instead of replying, Neku leaned in to kiss Joshua’s forehead. “This. This is right.”

He couldn’t argue. The words of his mentor and friend danced through his mind.

_Enjoy the moment._

Reaching out, Joshua pulled one of Neku’s hands from his pockets. “You aren’t wearing gloves. Tsk, tsk, Neku. You need to care for your fingers. Come along, I’m buying you a pair of gloves.”

“From Pegaso?” Neku yelped as he was tugged toward the store. “Holy shit, Joshua.”

“If you and I are going to be friends, you are going to learn what it’s like to be pampered.”

The smile on Neku’s face and the twinkle in his eyes was enough to soothe Joshua’s fears at being connected to someone in the RG. There would be a time they would need to part. But it wasn’t going to be today. If Joshua could help it, it wouldn’t be for a long time.

“I suppose there are happy endings.”

Neku tilted his head. “Huh?”

“Nothing, dear. Just walk.”


End file.
